Filter
by Fragile B
Summary: A look through Jack Fenton's eyes on an average day in the Fenton household.


Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I know... I didn't see it coming either.

* * *

_GHOST!_

"GHOST!" I shout, firing my newest weapon at the monster.

_Got ya! No one messes with Jack Fenton's family!_

"DAD!" shrieks the glowing foam covered... person? I drop the defective flamethrower.

_Jazz? It's lucky the Specter Incinerator shot foam instead of a torrent of ectoplasmic fire!_

"JAZZY! I almost roasted you with a torrent of ectoplasmic fire!" I smile.

_Jazz really did steal all of Danny's luck._

"Didn't we talk about looking before shooting?" Jazz went to the couch and pulled the spare Fenton Ghostcatcher out from underneath. The glowing goo falling onto the floor as she slipped through it.

_Someone is going to have to clean that before Mads sees. Where did Danny get to?_

"I did look! You just look like a ghost! Wait a minute!" I frown, "if you aren't a ghost, why all the paint?" I subtly reach for my spare ecto-gun.

_No ghost is going to pretend to be Jack Fenton's daughter!_

"It's just makeup, Dad. I'm going on a d... doughnut run? Ya! Just going out to get some doughnuts! That's all! I'm not going on a date or anything!" shouts Jazz, visibly shaking. "I love them doughnuts!" I tighten my grip on my ecto-gun.

_Does it know I'm on to it? Or does Jazz finally understand me?_

"Pick me up a box of chocolate! With the sprinkles!" I let go of my weapon and start towards the kitchen.

_Got to prepare my famous fudge doughnut dip._

"She's lying!" says Danny, exiting the lab. "She's not getting food, she's meeting a guy and... I'm wrong. Jazz isn't going on a date, she's interviewing to be a rodeo clown."

_No Doughnuts? Aw!_

"Hey!" Jazz complains with a huff. "I... I'm over doing it, aren't I?"

_Not if you really want that job!_

"Not if you really want that job!" replies Danny as Jazz climbs up the stairs, back up to her room to fix her face.

_HA! Good one, Danny!_

"That should push her date off for a couple hours." Danny smirks. "I'm going to hang out with Sam and Tucker at the Nasty Burger. Call me if she finishes early, and I'll be right over!" Danny spins smoothly and heads for the door.

_Wait! I have to show you the Specter Incinerator!_

"Wait! I have to show you my new invention!" I reach down and lift up my bulky weapon of mass evaporation. "I call it the Specter Incinerator! It'll turn Phantom into dust!"

_If it would work. Maddie might scrap it, though. I hate it when she does that! I can fix them! Eventually..._

"Really!" Danny slowly turned on the spot, tense. He visibly relaxed as he saw my newest creation. "I saw that this morning, does it work?"

_I knew he was interested in ghost hunting! No Fenton isn't!"_

"Not yet! How 'bout you and me work on it! I can teach you how to build your own guns, and then we can hunt Phantom Together!" My grin is stretching ear to ear. "Father and Son, no ghost will be able to escape us!"

_This is going to be GREAT! Now I just need Jazz to show some interest and everything will be perfect! Danny will talk to us about his school problems, Jazz won't be ashamed of us, and me and Mads can stop worrying! Things are finally going to be alri-_

"I'm not really that into ghost hunting."

_That's... fine. Danny wants to be an astronaut. I forgot._

"You can still teach me how to fix ghost hunting gear if you want!" Danny's frowning, looking into my eyes.

_I would love to!_

"Of course! Come down to the lab and we can get started!"

_Maddie might want to be here. Should we wait? When's she getting back?_

"I actually got to go! I said I would meet Sam and Tucker and I'm already late!" Danny is still frowning. "Rain check?"

_That's fine. Nice to know Danny's friends expect him to show up on time to something. Can't do that either, though. Is it our fault?_

"That's fine! Good for a boy to be with his friends!" Danny's frown is lightening up.

_I can work on some more gear to show him! It's going to be so much fun!_

"Okay... Thanks Dad!" Danny turns and leaves before I can respond.

_I better get started, don't want to have nothing to show him. And I need something new to catch that PHANTOM! There he is!_

I run to the window and pull my spare ecto-gun. In a second the window is open and I'm shooting wildly in his direction.

_GHOST!_

"GHOST!" I throw open the door and chase after him.

_I'm going to get you this time!_


End file.
